Anchor
by RiEun
Summary: After a young merman named Monkey D. Luffy escapes a Fishman Prison, he finds himself at a house. Not a regular house, nope. A house on the surface, a house owned by humans. Just how did he get there, and how is he going to deal with having to live with a green-haired human and his sadistic roommate? AU Modern. Eventual ZoLu, One-sided LawLu. Merman!Luffy. R&R? Rated T for Language
1. The Surface

10 Years. He spent 10 years in that same prison cell. At least he wasn't chained to the wall or anything, but heck, he couldn't take even just 1 more month stuck in that hell hole. Of course, he was planning his escape. He knew it was the perfect time to escape, and so he did.

"Monkey D. Luffy. We were given orders by the warden to take you to the FHC due to the injuries you received during the war." A guard came to the young merman's prison cell and unlocked it. He locked Luffy's wrists in front of him with cuffs made with the finest and strongest metal there was.

"FHC? Why?" Luffy asked, confused since he didn't think he needed to go there. He was already healing incredibly fast and he didn't feel any pain either.

"Do not question your superiors." The guard replied in a gruff voice.

Luffy glared at the guard. The guard should've been on his knees by now, but he did nothing but shiver in response to the prisoner's glare.

They pulled Luffy out of the cell and the young merman boy followed the guards.  
At this moment, the 19 year old fishboy found that it was his chance.

The chance of a lifetime. This would change anything that would happen in the future that would've happened if he had stayed and obeyed the prison guards.

Without a second thought, Luffy choked one of the two prison guards and quickly knocked out the other by swinging his tail at the guard's face.

He rushed through the halls and ignored the shouts and yells of other prisoners as they begged to be let out of there cage.

It was stuff like, "Kid, get me out of here too! I'll do anything!" or "C'mon, buddy! Don't you remember me!? Let's get out together, what d'you say!?"

Using his pro-swimming skills, he swam fast through the halls, dodged attacks from the other guards, and made his way out.

Luffy didn't stop swimming. He swam passed countless sea-beasts and monsters, not giving them more than a look.

He swam and swam until he reached a place forbidden to all the fishfolk.

He reached the surface.

No one would think to look for him up here.

Tired out, Luffy rested on a nearby rock and looked at the sky.

The sun was shining directly in his face.

It felt so warm. It felt different.

After all, the prison cell he lived in for 10 years was cold and dark. Now here he was, free of that filthy place.

Who would've thought this was all it would take to escape the prison? He could've left sooner if it really was that easy...

'I'm finally free' Luffy thought '...I wonder what things I can do now! I could go try some of that candy that everyone said was so good, or I could go see the legendary amusement park Usopp told me he saw when he battled the kraken that threatened to destroy Fishman Island 10 years ago...or..my friends?' Luffy smiled at all the ideas.

'No. I can't go back to Fishman Island. They'll surely catch me in under 24 hours.'

The young merman turned to his side thinking about how much he yearned to see his friends once again, drifting off to sleep while doing so.

* * *

"Would you just shut up! I've had enough of your bullshit and I'm not gonna put up with it anymore!" A deep voice had awakened the merman.

"Excuse me, Zoro-ya, but I wasn't the one who brought a mythical creature home." Another, much more quiet, voice had replied the man who shouted.

Luffy groaned at the light as he stood up from the rock he was laying on. Except the rock was softer. Then the young merman's eyes shot open. He realized he wasn't on the rock he was sleeping on before. He got up, but quickly fell back down as he realized he was not in water.

He landed on the floor with a small 'thump'.

The two arguing men looked over to where the noise had come from. They turned over to the Fish-Human thing to see it struggling on the floor.

Fortunately, it got up.

"What the hell? Where am I?" They heard the creature say.

He looked around before staring into the eyes of the two unusual beings standing in front of him.

The two humans observed the fishboy. Now that he was awake, they could get a better look at his features.

The fishboy had messy, curly, raven hair, deep ocean blue eyes, a scar underneath the left eye, another scar, a much larger one, sprawled against his chest, an old straw hat that was still in good condition tied around his neck, and finally, a beautiful red fish tail.

It felt like hours passed before someone actually spoke up.

"Zoro, how did you find this thing?" the unusual man with the spotted hat spoke up.

Luffy glared at the man for a split second for calling him a 'thing'. Luffy was not a thing, he was a merman.

"I'm not too sure myself. I kinda just saw it laying on a rock by the shore..." the other answered.

"Hey, umm...where am I?" The fishboy asked, a little nervous.

"Let's just say we are not near the ocean." The fuzzy hatted man said. It was only then that Luffy looked down at their feet.

Their one-hundred percent human feet, and they were real.

"H-humans!? They exist!?" the shocked fishboy held his hands up in surprise.

He then noticed he still had the cuffs on his small, but strong, .

The chain smacked his head.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Hey, we should be saying that to you. What are you anyway?" the green-haired questioned the fishboy, looking between the creature's tail and the chains that secured his hands.

"Well, duh! I'm a fishman, or merman. Doesn't really matter what you call me. My name is Luffy, by the way." The fishboy announced proudly, smiling the biggest grin the other two men had ever seen.

As long as he wasn't back in the water where those damned prison rats could catch him, he thought it was okay to stay on human land.

Although, he didn't know these people, and stories have been told that humans often liked to kidnap mermaids/merman and sell them off as slaves. He had to make sure he didn't say too much.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy. I'm Trafalgar Law and the mosshead next to me is Roronoa Zoro. Just call me Law." the man to the right, now known as Law, introduced himself.

"Shut up, you sadistic doctor!" the man to the left, now revealed as Zoro, yelled at the other for being called 'mosshead'.

"Sorry for invading your privacy, Luffy," Law started, ignoring Zoro's comment. "but what's up with the cuffs? Are you some criminal or something?"

"No!" Luffy said immediately, he wasn't lying. "They do hurt, though. Do you have anything that could take them off?"

Zoro walked off to a nearby desk and pulled out a bobby pin. Why did he have a bobby pin? No one knows.

"Errmm- I think Law can try to unlock it with this?" Zoro ordered Law through a question.

Law groaned in reply.

"Fine. I'll try." Law roughly took the bobby pin from the other human's hand.

It took Law a good 12 and a half minutes to finally unlock it. His skills taught by his ex-boyfriend, Kidd, definitely payed off.

"Ahh~! Thank you sooo much! It feels so good to be out of cuffs after a few years!" Luffy rubbed his bloody wrists.

They were injured, but to him it still felt good knowing he didn't have to wear them any longer.

It sure was a pleasant feel for him.

The two humans eyed the small fishboy suspiciously, rethinking about what Luffy had said earlier on.

Luffy noticed this, which is weird because Luffy, being Luffy, couldn't even look pass the most obvious and ridiculous lie.

"I'm serious though, I really am not a criminal! I have never committed a crime before." Luffy said trying to convince the humans that he was telling the truth.

The two humans looked at each other, then back at Luffy. The fishboy's confident eyes had told them that the boy was not lying.

Zoro sighed.

"Whatever. Doesn't look like such a scrawny little kid like you could commit a crime anyway. You probably couldn't even beat up anyone anyway." Zoro had muttered in a gruff voice, yet the other two occupying the room could hear him perfectly.

"Hey! I can! I am strong!" Luffy complained.

Then again, he was used to it. Everyone saw him as a stubborn and weak little fishboy.

"Tch. Yeah, sure." Zoro replied sarcastically, heading towards the door to exit the bedroom.

Luffy growled.

"Don't listen to him, Mugiwara-ya. He's in a bad mood today." Law said to Luffy, calling him by the straw hat that had been tied loosely around the young fishboy's neck.

Law left after Zoro.

* * *

Only after Law left did Luffy's stomach growl. He was starving.

He walked, or wobbled, on his tail to where he thought he'd find their kitchen.

Luffy had never been on land before, so he found it surprisingly hard to 'walk'.

He inwardly cheered to himself when he found his destination.

In the kitchen, he saw Law cooking and Zoro sitting down at the dining room table at the other side of the kitchen.

He wobbled his way over to sit next, to Zoro, but decided to sit across from him, not wanting to bother him since he was in a 'bad mood'.

All was quiet for the three until Law came, with a few plates, to the table.

"Thank you." Luffy smiled at Law as Law put down a plate in front of Luffy.

Luffy was definitely the happiest person on Earth...until...

"So what is this supposed to be?" Luffy asked, not knowing the food they ate on the surface. He was curious.

"Fish." Law replied.

Again, all was quiet. Zoro and Law had already started eating, not noticing the sickened look Luffy was giving the plate.

"F-Fish?" Luffy stuttered quietly.

"Yeah, fish." Law repeated, before taking a bite.

Unbelievable.

Zoro, finally realizing Law's mistake, hit the latter in the head.

Law looked up at Zoro.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Zoro-ya?" Law spoke, glaring at Law all the while.

Zoro pointed to Luffy, whose face had turned blue as he stared down at his plate. Law finally realized what he had been saying.

"Ah- Sorry 'bout that. I'll get you something else to eat." Law said calmly. He couldn't believe he did something this stupid.

Luffy nodded his head quietly, the same expression still on his face as Law took away the plate.

Law came back with some salad he bought a few days ago.

"Eat this instead." Law placed the plate of salad in front of the fishboy, who still had the same expression as before.

The fishboy nodded his head again.

Luffy's appetite left after he ate a bit of the salad. He couldn't stand watching his new 'friends' eat his old friends.

"I'm not very hungry anymore, so...I'll just go sleep, okay?" Luffy told them nervously, a shaky smile on his face, and quickly wobbled over to the room he awoke in.

Law and Zoro looked at each other for the umpteenth time that day.

"Great. Now we scared him." Zoro said, picked up his plate, and headed for the sink.

"You're the one who wanted fish for today's dinner, Zoro-ya." Law had told Zoro, again, blaming him for the situation that was occurring at the moment.

"Gahh!" Zoro glared at Law in annoyance.

Law continued to eat the fish on the plate, ignore Zoro...again.

- Chapter 1; End -

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you can, please review! It would make my day! Should I continue this? Or should I just leave it behind?

It's up to you! :o Please follow/favorite and review! First story w

This took me a few hours, and it's already pretty late, I should go to bed now.

So even if you don't follow/favorite/review, at least let me thank you for reading. :3

Sorry if I made the character Ooc, like Law...he seemed Ooc to me O~O

I hope you know it's not my intention to make the characters Ooc, but they might turn out that way at some point.

Just wanted you to know.

Okay, enough of this talking, I'm going to go to sleep!

Bye, and thank you!

**~RiEun~


	2. The Newspaper

**A/N;** Before you start to read the chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/followed and/or added this story to their favorites.

I really didn't expect more than 1...hehehe..thanks, guys!

I would also like to apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter (and maybe this chapter as well.)

May contain Ooc-ness, again, sorry 'bout that, as it is not my intention.

* * *

_To my awesome reviewers!_

; Ahhhhh~~~ First reviewer, makes me feel sooo good. Hahaha x)

I'm glad to know that you've taken interest in this story! c:

onegirl92; Thanks! I sure hope you continue to enjoy this story! n.n Can you count this as a much-too-early-Christmas-Gift? :D No? Okay...

.94; Thank you~ You are VERY NICE owo)/ *hands you Chapter 2 and a Cookie*

scarlettknightwalker; Thank you very much! I hope you stick with this story to the very end, although I don't know how long that will be, but I do plan on making this story long~ Here's Chapter 2!

ssoniaee; My greatest wishes is for this story to continue for you guys! I am so happy that you reviewed, along with the other reviewers, hahaha.

About that fish part, the idea popped in my head while I was eating salmon, I just HAD to put it in here and it makes me happy that you liked it. c: Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment!

**Disclaimer:** _(I forgot the Disclaimer for the last chapter...oops.)_ Would you believe me if I said I do own One Piece? I'm a horrible liar, y'know...

Okay~ Here's Chapter 2, everyone! :)

* * *

When Luffy reached the room he was previously in, he noticed that the room had been organized, except for maybe the few papers that lay on the big desk across from the door.

The bed covers were a light shade of green, and the pillows were a shiny silver color.

The walls were a plain gray that matched with the surprisingly clean white carpet.

Everything was so, so clean. It was nothing like what Luffy remembered his old room from 10 years ago to be.

***Flashback***

_"Luffy~" A beautiful mermaid with short green hair called for the fishboy._

_"Yes?" He replied quietly. The boy was currently playing a game of hide and go seek with his two brothers, Ace and Sabo, and his best friends, Usopp and Chopper._

_"I don't want to interrupt your game, but please, clean your room for once. Shanks is coming over later." The mermaid reminded the fishboy._

_"But Makino~ Shanks wouldn't mind. It's been like that for age-"_

_"FOUND YOU!" A long nosed merman had interrupted as he pointed to the other nine year old who was currently freaking out._

_His hiding spot couldn't have been more obvious. He was hiding in an almost completely open cabinet in the kitchen, after all._

_His tail stuck out of the cabinet, showing that the cabinet was much too small for him to fit in._

_"AHH!" Luffy screamed as he swam away at high speed before Usopp, the long nosed merman, could tag him._

_However, Usopp could never match up to how fast Luffy swam. The other was much too energetic._

_Finally, Luffy came to a dead end at his room._

_The room was a disaster._

_The paint was coming off the walls, the floor was covered with clothes that he most likely didn't wear, the blankets and pillows from his unmade bed, and piles of undone homework._

_"Give up, Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he entered the room, soon after closing the door so the other couldn't escape._

_Luffy started to panic. He tried to think up a plan where Usopp would not be able to catch him._

_It was too late, Usopp tagged Luffy._

_"What the heck, Usopp! That's not fair! I couldn't swim away!" Luffy yelled excuses. He clearly didn't want to be it._

_"Too bad!" Usopp shouted back before laughing and running away to hide. "Guys! Luffy is it now!"_

_Luffy counted in his head up to 30 seconds. He hated being the one who had to look for others. It was boring._

_While he could easily tag them as they tried to swim away, he didn't like spending half an hour looking for his brothers/best friends._

_He glanced around his room before exiting it to look for the players of their game. It really was a mess._

_It reminded him of all fun things he and his brothers did to get it this messy._

***Flashback-End***

The fishboy smiled nostalgically at the memory. He was a bit sad for a moment, longing for his family and his friends who he hadn't seen in 10 years.

That had been 3 weeks before he was taken away to that dreaded place.

A few seconds passed and Luffy just stayed in the same position, staring at the perfect-looking carpet.

'Will I see them again?' Luffy wondered. 'Would they hate me? What if I get caught again? Can I ever go back?'

So many questions wandered around in his head.

'No, if I think too much, I'll get a fever...'

"Hmm? Luffy? What'cha doing?" a deep voice asked the merman in front of him.

Luffy spun around on his tail and his ocean blue eyes met a pair of solid green ones.

They stared at each other for what may have felt like hours before Luffy shyly looked away.

"Nothing, really. Is this your room?" Luffy asked Zoro, looking back to him.

Luffy didn't pay much attention to Zoro before, but now that he was, he got a good view of him.

Zoro was a muscular man with light green hair and solid green eyes.

He wore a blue button-up shirt that was left unbuttoned, revealing a scary looking scar, green pants along with boots, and three katanas to his side that he always kept there no matter what.

(A/N: In this fanfic, Zoro has not received the scar over his left eye yet. Just thought I'd point that out.)

"Uhh- yeah, actually. Does it surprise you?" the swordsman replied a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know. I guess, I mean, you don't look like the type of guy to keep his room so clean and organized. No offense." the fishboy answered, trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"That's okay. I get that a lot."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for troubling you, but where am I going to sleep?"

Zoro pondered for a little bit.

"How about you sleep here for the night and I'll sleep in the living room? Just until we can get you home. How does that sound?"

Luffy froze.

'Home?' the fishboy thought. 'They're going to take me back after all? But...I can't! What am I going to d-'

"Luffy?" the green-haired swordsman had interrupted the fishboy's thoughts upon noticing how he had tensed.

"Okay." Luffy answered quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

'That's strange.' Zoro thought. 'Did I say something wrong?'

* * *

**Somewhere on the Fishman Island.**

"You let him escape!?" A man had said to a more important looking prison guard.

"We are terribly sorry, sir. There was an interference." the prison guard replied in a tone that showed respect to the other, all the while bowing down.

"What do you mean '_interference_'?"

"What I mean is that, while Monkey D. Luffy swam away, somebody had a little 'fun' with our guards."

"And who may that be?"

"We don't know. We are doing everything we can to get answers. Please forgive us."

"Very well...you are forgiven. As long as you recapture Monkey D. Luffy and arrest the person who had assisted him in his escape."

"Yes, sir!"

"You may leave now."

The prison guard saluted before spinning on his tail and swimming away.

* * *

**At a small house in the Fishman Island.**

Makino held the newspaper in her hand, reading the headlines repeatedly.

Her hands were shaking as she gripped hard enough on the paper to turn her knuckles white.

"Sabo! Stop messing with my hat!" A slightly angry freckled merman had yelled over to another merman, who was pushing the hat inside-out and placing it on top of his own hat.

"C'mon, Ace! Doesn't it look good on me?" The blonde merman said with a fake sparkle in his eyes.

"Just give it- Oh? Makino, what's wrong?" The raven haired merman had asked the green-haired mermaid after noticing her behavior.

"I-it's..L-Luffy!" Makino had yelled out. The boys immediately were dead serious as they rushed over beside Makino.

The headlines read,

"**MUGIWARA ESCAPES? MONKEY D. LUFFY WANTED!**

Monkey D. Luffy, also known as Mugiwara no Luffy, escapes Fishman Island's Marineford Prison!

Citizens of Fishman Island are warned to keep an eye out and contact the Head of Police immediately if spotted.

_{Here there was a picture of a muscular, but thin 19 year-old boy with messy and curly raven hair. _

_He had a scar beneath his left eye, and another much worse one on his chest shaped like an X, and he looked to be _

_swimming away with a determined facial expression.}_

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE:

$400,000,000

Although Monkey D. Luffy may have escaped, no one knows his exact location. Evidence shows that he could've been eaten

by a Sea Monster after his escape.

His whereabouts remain a mystery, therefore, the citizens of Fishman Island need to

keep caution at all times.

Other information unknown until proven with high investigation and evidence.

- _Fishman Island Newspaper_"

"Luffy!" Escaped out of Ace and Sabo's mouth.

They were surprised to find their younger brother there.

He looked extremely different in the eyes of the two brothers.

Luffy looked so much older, not to mention the scar on his chest which seemed to anger the brothers.

He was just so different from the Luffy of 10 years ago, he didn't look happy.

'Luffy! Please be safe! I promise...I promise, I'll find you!' Ace and Sabo thought to themselves as tears threatened to spill out their eyes.

They couldn't help but hate themselves a little for having fun while all this time, they knew their brother was in trouble when he was taken away from them 10 years ago.

They had assumed he was dead. This brought relief to the two boys because they knew now that Luffy was still alive somewhere in this world, and they would meet him again, no matter what it takes.

"Luffy, wait for us!" Sabo had said aloud in a confident voice. They would find him, and they will be together once again!

* * *

Back at Law and Zoro's Apartment.

Luffy gasped as he woke up from his dream. He felt like someone had been calling him.

Someone dear to him, someone important to him. But there was two of those 'someones.'

"Ace. Sabo." Luffy had whispered, a small smile on his face. He'll be waiting.

* * *

Aaaaand, that concludes Chapter 2...pretty short, huh? I don't know. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! o3o  
Thanks for reading, if you like this story, please favorite/follow and leave a review? It would make my day, and it pushes me to write more!

It's so late right now, 4:00 AM. I really need to see a doctor, I have only slept 'bout 2-3 hours everyday. I need sleep!I was planning on posting this like 3 days ago, but I never got to finish. :c

Anyways, tell me what you think! I won't keep you waiting a long time for the next chapter, okay? :D

Well, then, until the next chapter~

**~RiEun~


End file.
